User talk:Arandil23
PSN? When PSN is back up, would you be interested in friending each other? PSN: Shnuke -- 03:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Weapons I actually have an Aries, and I'd be happy to dupe it for you. As for the Avenger, supposedly I'll be duping with a guy today to get one or more, so I'd be happy to dupe those as well. Then we'd both have all Pearlescents! -- 20:45, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :The Aries is two-round clip, unscoped, sadly. Hopefully I'll be on when you get on, but I'm not certain - after all, 11pm MST is 1am EST (my timezone). -- 20:51, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Trading Hey, you can take a look at my guns here, and see what you want to trade/dupe for some of your revolvers. Osang 21 14:54, April 16, 2010 (UTC) User page/signature I'm not entirely sure how I would arrange your weapons in a table or something of that nature. As for a signature, it's a bit complicated. Create a subpage of your user page (such as User:Arandil23/sig) and put the coding for your sig there. Next, make a page called (again, for example) User:Arandil23/sig preferences. That page should only contain the code . Afterwards, head to and check the custom signature box and put in the box above it. If you have any further questions or problems (which you probably will, as this tends to not work the first time) let me know on my talk page. -- 18:53, April 16, 2010 (UTC) lv.60 ball blaster would you be willing to trade your lv.60 ball blaster for a level 48. 101101 mega mega cannon I realize it has a screwed up name but it is not overpowered and it is a glitched pearlescent/cyan. It does 2458dmg, has an accuracy of 91.7, and has a rate of fire at 0.2. my psn id is Nairod001 I think he doesn't take modded weapons. Osang 21 00:48, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Osang, you're correct...though the point is unfortunately moot now per my save file corrupting Arandil23 13:32, April 25, 2010 (UTC) lvl 61, HX 550 C Cobalt Tsunami Hey, what would I have to do to get your lvl 61, HX 550 C Cobalt Tsunami, dam 219, acc 93.9, f/r 12.5, clip 46, static x4, very high chance, 2.4x zoom? I got a decent # of orange guns and class mods for a hunter and a siren. I also have an alacritous panacea shield- level 60, 1572 capacity, 372 regen, quick health regen, its an awesome all around shield. I'm xxjgarnerxx on psn. Just let me know if your interested.Jared.garner1 19:50, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Got a better one, 226, 95.3, 46 mag, very high chance, shock x4, and 3.7 zoom. Osang 21 00:47, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Corrupt file For any of you who haven't heard, my lvl 61 Siren's save file corrupted. I lost -all- my guns, shields, COMs, inv slots, proficiencies, challenges, etc...I'm working on a new character from the bottom up, but I was wondering if any of you (especially those of you I duped guns for/from) would be willing to dupe some weapons for me? thank you so much... Arandil23 17:27, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Dude I can dup you some good weapons and gear, and boost you up to 61. Message me on Psn:A_LONELY_NOMAD A Lonely Nomad 17:31, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I can help you out. I have a couple of good guns i can dupe you, and some smgs.Osang 21 18:55, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I can give you some good pearl weapons like bessies and serpens when you get back to level 48 i think they are modded but it is only there level requirements that are changed everything else on them is normal. psn:Nairod001 uzamaki111 hey my username on borderlands is uzamaki111 i play on the weekends all the time and ive been trying badly to get a crimson nidhogg lvl 61 i would realy realy apersiat if you could add me on borderlands and mabye duplicat the weapon for me. thnx: uzamaki111